Quien lo hereda, no lo hurta
by Muselina Black
Summary: A sus trece años, no hay nada que Rolf quiera menos que ser como su abuelo. Por eso no tomó Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sin embargo, la sangre tira. Esta historia participa en el reto "Eternos secundarios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling._

__Esta historia participa en el reto "Eternos secundarios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.__

__Para este reto he elegido a Rolf, que es todo adorable. __Ahora he escrito de él como adolescente, __cosa que nunca había hecho. Ahora está en su fase rebelde, cuando hizo todo lo posible por no ser como su abuelo.__

**Quien lo hereda, no lo hurta**

Al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, Rolf no se había apuntado a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el año anterior. Había tomado Aritmancias y Estudios Muggles, después de mucho meditarlo. Había pensado en tomar Cuidado, pero sabía que si lo hacía, su apellido llamaría la atención. Era una de las desventajas de ser nieto de uno de los magos más famosos del siglo. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, se había esforzado por mantenerse al margen, por no destacar en nada. Ése era su objetivo: pasar desapercibido.

Si su abuelo se había decepcionado al saber de sus elecciones, no había dicho nada al respecto. Aunque no tenía que hacerlo, Rolf conocía bien esa mirada. Sabía que a su abuelo le hacía ilusión que él siguiera sus pasos, que lo acompañara a sus excursiones y todo eso. Pero él había dejado de hacerlo hacía algunos años.

Quería ser distinto.

—Rolf, ¿a dónde se supone vas? —preguntó Mary Anne, su mejor amiga desde primer año. Hija de muggles, no tenía conciencia de que Newton Scamander fuera un personaje tan importante para los magos ingleses.

—No tomé adivinación, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que es una pérdida de tiempo —le dijo a su amiga con una mueca burlona. Ella le respondió sacándole la lengua.

—Cierto, se me había olvidado —Mary Anne puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo se había pasado semanas burlándose de su decisión de optativos, diciéndole que la adivinación era cosa de gente loca y sin sentido común—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, entonces? Es el primer día, ni siquiera nos han dado tarea.

No era exactamente verdad; el profesor Flitwick les había puesto una serie de ejercicios para repasar todo lo que no habían hecho durante las vacaciones. Aunque muy amable, el profesor era de lo más exigente.

—No sé, creo que voy a aprovechar de caminar cerca del lago. Es un día bonito, a lo mejor el calamar se asoma a saludar.

—No sé por qué no tomaste Cuidado.

—Mary —dijo él con una mirada significativa. Era un tema delicado y ella lo sabía.

—Vale. No digo más. Nos vemos en la cena, supongo. Después tenemos que hacer lo de Flitwick, por cierto. No voy a empezar el año sin ser responsable.

Con un movimiento de melena, que llevaba revuelta y atada con una cinta con los colores de Hufflepuff, como dictaba la moda, Mary Anne se despidió de Rolf. El muchacho metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y se dirigió a los terrenos del colegio.

-o-

Como había dicho, el día estaba precioso. Y había que aprovecharlo, porque dentro de nada el clima iba a cambiar, como siempre. Según Mary Anne, los muggles decían que ése año sería más lluvioso de lo normal. No estaba muy seguro acerca de la confiabilidad de esos reportes, pero no iba a arriesgarse.

Parecía que muchos alumnos habían pensado lo mismo que él. Seguro que todos los que tenían período libre a esa hora estaban ahí afuera, disfrutando del día. Vio a un grupo de sus compañeros de casa jugando con unas gobstones, pero decidió no acercarse. Se le daba fatal y siempre terminaba apestoso.

Unos chicos de Ravenclaw estaban en la orilla del lago, jugando con unos barquitos de papel que hacían deslizarse sobre las aguas con sus varitas. Al parecer, estaban haciendo carreras. Rolf se acercó a la orilla, buscando al calamar gigante.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, la primera vez que Rolf había visto al calamar gigante no había sido durante el paseo en barca del primer día. La primera vez que había visto al bicho había sido una vez que su abuelo lo había llevado al colegio para estudiar su comportamiento.

Aún en ese entonces, el chico se había visto fascinado por el movimiento de la criatura, con su suave ondular bajo el agua. Entre los alumnos corría el rumor —absolutamente disparatado— de que el calamar era la forma de animago de Godric Gryffindor y llevaba ahí desde hacía casi mil años.

Rolf sabía que eso era imposible. Su abuelo había determinado que el calamar gigante de Hogwarts no tenía más de trescientos años de edad, por lo que era altamente improbable que hubiera estado por ahí desde la muerte de Gryffindor. Ésa era una de las cosas que había aprendido de su abuelo: a buscar pruebas antes de afirmar cualquier cosa.

Sin decir nada, se tiró junto a un árbol y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos. Era un día precioso, y había que aprovecharlo como correspondía. Ya tendría tiempo de hacer la tarea con Mary Anne esa noche.

Un crujido extraño resonó entre los árboles. Provenía del Bosque Prohibido, cuyo límite no estaba demasiado lejos de donde él estaba. Era como si alguien estuviese quebrando palitos de madera a una velocidad supersónica.

Rolf sabía muy bien qué era ése ruido.

Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a los árboles. Sólo tuvo que adentrarse unos pocos metros antes de encontrar lo que hacía ese ruido que él conocía tan bien.

Un bowtruckle herido.

La mayoría de los magos consideraban que la única utilidad de los bowtruckle era que estos protegían los árboles mágicos, pero nadie pensaba que fueran importantes ni nada. Pero Rolf era uno de los que pensaba que toda criatura, por pequeña que fuese, era importante.

Con mucho cuidado, recogió al animalejo del suelo, para examinarlo con atención. Una de las patas estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño. Tendría que entablillarle la pierna de alguna manera. Había visto a su abuelo hacerlo con otros animales, aunque él solía llevar algunos implementos veterinarios consigo.

Aunque debilitado, el bicho seguía teniendo el mal carácter típico de su especie e intentó morder a Rolf.

—Hombre, no te voy a hacer nada —susurró el chico, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible. Sabía por su abuelo que los animales eran sensibles a las emociones humanas. Si él estaba calmado, el bowtruckle también lo estaría. Se puso a hablarle con cuidado mientras lo examinaba con atención. Parecía que la pierna no estaba demasiado complicada. Había visto a su abuelo curar heridas así o peores, y esperaba saber qué hacer.

Con una corteza caída y unas hebras de pasto más largas de lo normal, logró improvisar una tablilla para la pata del bicho. Sorprendentemente, el bowtruckle lo dejó hacer sin tratar de morderlo de nuevo. Al contrario, estaba mirando a Rolf con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

Con un problema solucionado, aún quedaba otro. No podía dejarlo ahí abandonado, tenía que conseguir alguna jaula para mantenerlo cuidado hasta que se curara del todo. ¿Pero dónde? A lo mejor, alguno de sus compañeros podía ayudarlo a conseguir una. A lo mejor en la lechucería había alguna jaula vieja.

De repente, escuchó un resoplido detrás de él. Se dio media vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con Hagrid, el cuidador, y un perrazo enorme.

—Chico, no puedes estar aquí. ¿Acaso el profesor Dumbledore no se los recordó en el banquete de anoche?

El cuidador era enorme, incluso más alto que su abuelo, que era el hombre más alto que Rolf hubiera visto en su vida. Y se veía aún más enorme ahí en el bosque.

—Sí, señor. Pero es que escuché a un bowtruckle herido. —Le explicó mostrándole a la criatura.

—Oh. —Hagrid le sonrió, lo que se veía bastante divertido entre todo el pelo que le cubría la cara—. ¿Y esa tablilla se la pusiste tú?

—Ajá.

—Vaya, considerando que la hiciste con cosas que encontraste aquí está perfecta. Y los bowtruckles normalmente tienen muy mala baba, ¿cómo has logrado que se quedara quieto? —dijo el cuidador con una mirada admirativa. Rolf se encogió de hombros. Él sólo había hecho lo que su abuelo le había enseñado de pequeño—. Se te da bien esto. ¿Estás en la clase del profesor Kettleburn? —preguntó Hagrid a continuación.

—No, señor.

—No es necesario que me digas señor, sólo soy el cuidador. Puedes llamarme Hagrid, si quieres.

—Ajá.

Por supuesto que Rolf sabía quién era, aunque nunca hubiera cruzado dos palabras con el hombre gigantesco que tenía en frente. Y nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que podía llamarlo por su nombre, aunque no sabría siquiera cómo llamarlo sin eso. ¿Cuidador? ¿Señor? ¿Profesor?

—¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?

Rolf dudó unos momentos antes de responder.

—Rolf.

—Está bien, Rolf. ¿No quieres echarme una mano con unos jarveys? Tenemos una plaga de estos, y no puedo arriesgarme a que insulten a algún profesor. Vendrán unos expertos para llevárselos a un santuario protegido. ¿Tienes clases?

Rolf abrió los ojos. Eso definitivamente no se lo había esperado.

—No, tengo libre hasta la cena —respondió Rolf—, pero quería buscar algo para dejar a este amigo —añadió levantando al animalillo que aún tenía en las manos.

—Claro, claro. Tengo una caja en casa. Acompáñame unos momentos, y después vamos a ver los jarveys.

Rolf asintió y sonrió. Le gustaban los animales, y se había arrepentido de no haber tomado Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para dar su brazo a torcer. Lo que Hagrid le estaba ofreciendo era una oportunidad para hacer algo que le encantaba.

—¡Genial!

* * *

><p><em>Ahora mi canon mental acerca de Rolf incluye que más tarde se hiciera amigo de Charlie Weasley, otro que pasaba mucho tiempo con Hagrid. Esta historia está ambientada en 1989, cuando Rolf acaba de empezar su tercer año, por lo que Charlie debería estar en sexto (nació en 1972, pero en diciembre, así que entró a Hogwarts en 1984, en lugar de 1983). A lo mejor también conoció a Tonks en su época en Hogwarts.<em>

_En fin, ¡hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
